Need You Back
by luveverythingtv
Summary: AU Crossover: 3 years after the curse Emma and Regina are a couple. They are enjoying their life together with Henry. When Emma runs into an old friend and she is forced back into the work that she used to do after prison. Emma used to work for an organized international drug cartel. No Magic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at a crossover, I hope it is interesting. I have the first two chapters written. Depending on the feedback I get I may or not scrap it. Neither Once Upon a Time nor Orange is the New Black belong to me. only the OC's.

* * *

Off. Today feels off. Emma can't seem to figure out what it is. Today is like every other day in Storybrooke; Emma got up, showered and got ready for work, woke Henry up for school, went downstairs and kissed Regina, sat at the table while Regina made breakfast. The entire morning went like clockwork. Emma is now sitting at her desk wondering what is different. Emma thinks back these past few years. _Henry found her and brought her back to Storybrooke to break a curse, that turned out to be real, which was cast by her now mayor girlfriend/ex- Evil Queen Regina Mills. Henry gets kidnaped, Me, Regina, my parents Snow/Mary-Margaret and David/Prince Charming, Hook, and Gold/Rumplestilskin all travel to Neverland to get Henry back from Peter Pan. Regina and I save Henry,bring him home, and become a couple. The town decides to make Storybrooke a regular sleepy town and get rid of all traces of magic. Yup that about sums up the last 3 years. _Emma is still lost in her thoughts when Regina enters the Sheriff's station. Regina looks at Emma and then looks at her father David, "Hey don't look at me, she has been like that for the better part of a hour." Regina thinks _Idiot_. When Regina stands in front of Emma and waves her hand in front of her face, but receives no response Regina becomes slightly worried. Regina then grabs a hold of Emma shoulder and shakes her a little. Emma seems to wake from what ever daze she was in quickly stands up and rubs her eyes. Regina is standing next to Emma looking concerned when Emma speaks, "Woah. Major daydream. Hey Regina! Shit, I am late. I missed our lunch date didn't I?" Regina sees that Emma is alright and lets the concern melt away, "Yes Ms. Swan you seem to have missed out on lunch. Fortunately for you, you are the dating the mayor of this fine town who is going to allow you a second hour for lunch. Come darling lets to to Granny's" Emma is beaming at Regina and bouncing on her toes like an over excited child. Regina rolls her eyes and tugs on Emma's hand. Before Emma is completely dragged out of the station she yells to David a quick, "I'll be back!"

As Emma and Regina are crossing the street Emma notices a black Jeep with tinted windows. Emma ignores it for now and keeps walking with Regina. Regina and Emma take their usual booth in Granny's and have quick lunch. Emma loves this about Regina, she can be perfectly relaxed, she can hold a meaningless conversation, and she is Regina. Emma is looking at Regina with so much love that Regina stops talking and grabs Emma's hand. Regina asks, "Emma babe, what's going on? You ok?" Emma smiles and nods, "Yeah. I just love you." Regina smiles shyly and says, "I love you too Emma." Regina and Emma finish their lunch and are headed back to Regina's office when the back door to the Jeep opens and someone in black heels steps out. Emma stops and slightly pushes Regina behind her. The person from the Jeep is walking towards Emma and Regina, she is tall, with big black sunglasses, blood red lips, black jeans and a Jack Daniels tank top on. Regina can feel Emma tensing and looks at the woman approaching them. Before Regina says anything the woman stands eye level with Emma and takes off her glasses. Regina notices that the woman has bright green eyes and is wearing a smirk that could rival her own. When she speaks Regina is taken aback, this woman has a deep and raspy voice but is slightly soft spoken. This woman seems to completely ignore Regina and has all of her attention on Emma, "Hello Swan. Its been a long time" Emma seems to relax a little and seems to recognize who is standing in front of her, "Vause. Alex freaking Vause." Regina is growing annoyed at being ignored and clears her throat, Alex turns her eyes away from Emma and to Regina, "Hello. I'm Alex. An old- friend of Emma's" Regina looks to Emma who is too busy looking at the Jeep to notice, so Regina sticks out her hand and sternly says, "Regina Mills. Emma's girlfriend and town mayor". Alex laughs, which brings Emma's attention back to them, and says, "Shit Swan, you got yourself a girlfriend and a Mayor. Maybe I should have been more like you!" Emma rolls her eyes and says, "Yeah Yeah, laugh it up Vause." Alex finally stops laughing and looks back to Emma, "It really is good to see you but I came for a reason." Alex looks back over to Regina then back to Emma. Emma catches Alex's drift and looks to Regina, "Hey babe, listen I really need to talk to Alex. Alone. Can you pick Henry up and I'll bring home dinner." Regina raises an eyebrow and looks at Emma, Emma is giving her a look that says, _Don't argue. Just go. _ Regina for once just listens and does what Emma says. "Sure. I'll see you at home" Regina leans up and kisses Emma, softly enough to say 'I love you' but passionately enough to mark her territory. As Regina walks away she can hear Alex, "Swan we need you back. You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary. Please."

* * *

Notes: So here is the first chapter, tell me what you think. I will post the 2nd chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: made up characters. No disrespect intended when choosing names, I apologize in advance.

* * *

Emma is standing on the street dumbfounded. She looks to Alex, "Vause you know that Hong Kong was my last deal. I disappeared, just like Kujo told me to. Why am I needed back? I haven't been in the business in 3.5 years!" Alex steps closer to Emma, "Look I get that you don't want to do this, hell I don't want to be here 'making' you do this. But truth of the matter is that Kujo wants you back for this. Its not just business it's personal. Feng and Bobkov teamed up they kidnapped Kujo's daughter, Faith." Emma raised an eyebrow to the unlikely allies, "wait wait wait. Feng and Bobkov teamed up? No way in hell. Their guys could barely be on a plane together without trying to off one another. And since when is Faith ever without protection or a bodyguard?" Alex sighed, "Yes they realized they had a common goal. Listen I don't know all of the details, all I know is that I need you to come with me." Emma shook her head, "I can't. I can't leave Regina or my son. The best I can do is run interference here and see what I can find out. Kujo can't come here, and I can't leave." When Emma said Kujo couldn't come to Storybrooke Alex got a real interest in her shoes. Emma knew what that meant, "No no no no no. Fuck Alex! Is Kujo here?! You led him here?" Emma was now shouting at Alex and people were staring, it wasn't everyday that their sheriff was caught yelling at a stranger. Alex shushed Emma and said, "Technically he is still on his way. He had business to take care of in Boston. He will be here tomorrow. Look I know this is a lot to ask, trust me I know. But its either you help or Kujo goes after your family and friends. You know how ruthless he can be." Emma sighed and rubbed her face roughly with her hands, "Regina doesn't know, Alex." Seeing Alex's confused look Emma explains, "She doesn't know about the business or what I used to do. The only thing that I told her about was my 'bounty hunter' days. She doesn't know that that was just a cover. What am I supposed to say, 'hey babe, so hears the thing, my old boss is coming into town and needs my help. Not my old bounty hunter boss but the international drug cartel boss that I worked for when I got out of prison.?!' she would kill me! Oh my God she is defiantly going to kill me!" Emma as ranting until Alex grabbed her shoulders, "Shut the fuck up Swan! Jesus! You need to tell her the truth because wether you like it or not Kujo is coming, here tomorrow, and she needs to be prepared for the fact that you might be called away on 'business'. So. I am going to take you home so you can talk to your girl." Emma nods, takes a deep breath, and climbs into the Jeep, "Wait how do you know where I live!?". Before she gets an answer Alex shuts the door chuckling and gets into the front seat, telling the driver to take Emma home. The car ride is silent. When the Jeep pulls up to the mansion Emma gets out and walks to Alex's window. Alex rolls down the window and tells Emma, "We are staying at the B&B in town. Kujo is going to be staying in some luxury cabin about 10 minutes away. I'll get you from the diner tomorrow at 2:30pm." Emma sighed and Alex cupped Emma's cheek. Emma took a deep breath and turned around. Standing in the doorway watching Emma and Alex was Regina. Emma groaned and Alex laughed as the Jeep pulled away from the curb. Emma walks up the walkway and stops just in front of Regina, Regina rolls her eyes and pulls Emma into a much needed hug. Emma nuzzles her face into Regina's neck and says, "We need to talk. And no we're not breaking up. I just need you to be aware of some stuff that is about to happen. So meet me in your office in 10 minutes, and open the Jack." Regina does as told and 10 minutes later Emma walks in wearing Pajama pants and a white tank, she pours a glass of Jack and pushes the glass towards Regina; Emma grabs the neck of the whiskey bottle and take a long chug before sitting on the couch facing Regina. Regina looks on slack jawed at Emma's show of poor etiquette. Emma opens and closes her mouth a few times before she finds the words, "I haven't told you the whole truth about my past. Yes I had Henry in prison and yes after I got out I became a bounty hunter, but being a bounty hunter was just a cover." Emma pauses and took another chug, Regina asked, "A cover for what? What did you used to do?" Emma sighed and looked Regina in the eye, "I was a enforcer for a international drug cartel".

* * *

Notes: so this is all that I have so far. Should I keep going to delete it? please let me know what you thing. thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: here is ch.3 I decided I wanted to continue since the idea won't leave my head. This chapter is basically going to be Emma talking to Regina but also reliving memories. The italics are thoughts, and between the line breaks is where Regina and Emma are talking in present day and not where Emma is explaining. I am hoping its not too hard to follow along, but if it is please let me know. This story is not Beta read, so all mistakes are mine (there are a lot, sorry). Neither OUaT nor OITNB belong to me, sadly. Hope you enjoy, please read, review and follow!

* * *

Regina let Emma's words play over again in her head, "_I was a enforcer for a international drug cartel_"_. _Nope. It still makes no sense. Regina personally looked into Emma and her background when Emma came to Storybrooke almost four years ago!

Regina continued to stare at Emma with a blank expression. Emma wondered if Regina even heard what she said. "Regina. Regina did you hear me?"

Regina blinked as she heard Emma talking to her again. "Yes dear. I heard you. But that doesn't mean I understand. So explain. From the beginning. Everything. And if you even consider leaving anything out, so help me.." Regina left the threat open letting Emma use her imagination.

Emma took another swallow of whiskey and placed the bottle back on the coffee table. Emma nervously wrung her hands and bit her lip, not sure where she should start.

Regina watched Emma and grew tired of the suspense, "Today Emma."

Emma sighed and started telling Regina everything.

* * *

"As you know Henry's dad got me sent to jail for his crime. But the watches he stole were from a store that was owned by a drug cartel.

I didn't know at the time but Neal was in trouble, that's why he wanted to leave. That's why he was so insistent on Tallahassee.

The cartel that were after him had been watching us, all the time. So when Neal had me take the fall they knew. They were at the trial actually helped reduce my sentence, they even had one of their own look out for me while inside. I didn't know any of this until months later though.

That's how I met Vause. Alex. She worked for the cartel, but she was a friend. She made sure no one messed with me, especially since I was pregnant.

Alex was released before me, so by the time I was released she was already back on her feet.

I was hoping that I had been wrong about Neal and that he hadn't just let me take the fall, that he didn't just leave me with the bug, that he didn't just leave me. I was hoping that he would be there when I got out, but he wasn't. Alex was.

She got me a job working at the jewelry store, got me a place to live, and helped me learn to defend myself so I would never be dependent on someone else for protection.

I had been at the store for a few months when the owner came in, Kujo. He came in with two other guys and Alex. The store cleared in like three seconds flat. Alex told me to sit, listen, and to not speak unless asked.

Kujo was going off about how one of his enforcers let a client slip through his fingers and lost the guy. Kujo wanted us to search for him and the person who found the guy and brought him to him would be rewarded.

Kujo gave us the guys name, his address, and where he was last seen. Tyler Grett, downtown Boston address, last seen at the local pub. I will never ever forget."

* * *

Emma paused and Regina looked at Emma's face. She knew this was going to be difficult but she had no idea it was going to be like this. Emma looked frightened, like she was reliving every moment. It pained Regina to want Emma to continue but she knew she needed to know.

Regina reached out her hand and intertwined her and Emma's fingers, hopefully conveying her support and her love.

Emma looked her and Regina's intertwined fingers and then looked up at Regina.

Emma took a deep breath and continued.

* * *

"I knew I was good at finding things and people, but this was the ultimate test.

It took me a few hours and quite a few phone calls but I had a good idea where Tyler was. I tracked him down to an abandoned warehouse where the local duggies hung out.

When I found him he was strung out on coke and was drunk off of his mind. I stupidly went over to him and he freaked, threw his needles and shit at me and ran. I was able to dodge everything but when I went to follow him to the alley out back I couldn't find him.

I looked around for a little but still no sign of him. I went to turn around and leave when he hit me with a plank of wood. Hurt like a motherfucker.

I didn't see the first hit coming but I knew there was going to be a second so I waited. When he went to strike again I tackled him to the ground.

It was like something in me snapped, all the anger, all the pain I had ever felt, from being abandoned to giving up Henry, came to the surface. I used every move I was taught to beat this guy. When I finally got control of myself... He barely looked like a person. Blood all over. I could smell it, I could feel it on my hands. But it didn't seems to matter.

I hauled him up and threw him into the trunk of the bug. I called Alex telling her to meet me in the alleyway behind the jewelry store and to call Kujo.

I remember sitting with a paper towel to my head, in the alleyway behind the jewelry store thinking _what the hell have I gotten myself into? What kind of person am I? _

Alex knocked on my window and had this pissed off look, like I had just taken her from getting lucky or something. Kujo just looked at me with this cold stare.

I remember my heart was beating so fast and hard that I thought it was going to beat out of my chest. I opened the trunk and I remember hearing Alex gasp.

Kujo walked up to me and asked "You did this? or did you find him like this?"

All eyes were on me and I said "I did it. " I must have sounded a lot more confident than felt cause I felt like I was going to throw up, or pass out, or both.

Alex smirked and Kujo laughed. Kujo walked up to me and patted me on the shoulder and said "Good work"

Kujo had his two bodyguards take the body from my trunk and put it into theirs. I never knew what happened to Tyler after that, but then again, I never asked.

When Kujo said 'Good Job' I felt a sense of pride and accomplishment that I had never felt, not once, ever.

Everything after was a bit of a blur. Alex took me to Kujo's home doctor to get my eyebrow stitched up; and I explained everything that happened.

Then the next day it was almost like the night before hadn't happened. I got up and went to work. Everything seemed normal. It wasn't until Alex told me to meet her at a club downtown at 11:00pm.

I went to the club and told the bouncer my name and his entire demeanor changed, it was like he respected me. He led me through the crowd and up to the VIP box. Everyone I passed tipped their heads and when I walked past I could tell the whispers were about me. I was no longer this street orphan that nobody wanted, I was somebody.

I entered the VIP box and Alex, Kujo and some pregnant woman was there, sipping a water. I sat down in the chair and grabbed a shot off the table.

Kujo introduced me to the mystery pregnant woman, Alexis, his wife. Drinks were flowing, water in Alexis's case, and everything felt relaxed.

Alex and I were joking, Kujo was laughing and had his arm around Alexis. It almost felt like a small family, that for once I was included in.

Alexis had gotten up to use the bathroom and left the three of us to talk. Alex got quite and Kujo got serious. "Emma. What you did last night was some of the best and quickest work I have ever seen."

I smiled at the compliment, even though it was beating a guy to a bloody pulp.

"Emma I want you to work for me"

I was confused, "I already work for you. I work at your jewelry store."

Kujo just smiled and shook his head. "No. I want you to work for me,in.. business. Well technically you would be working with Alex here. Keeping her safe. I want you to be our new enforcer"

* * *

notes:I hope everything is making sense. I am writing multiple stories at the same time right now so updates on this might be slow. I also start college again soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter . Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter picks up right where chapter 3 ended. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Emma decided to pause there to make sure Regina was understanding everything.

Regina knew that Emma paused to make sure she was understanding, and she did, she was understanding what Emma was saying but she was concerned. She was not only concerned about what Emma used to do but what Emma is being forced to do now, and what that means for her and Henry.

Regina looks at Emma with understanding, "I understand that you have a past, admittedly a more colorful one than most but I am still lost on what any of this has to do with that Alex person showing up."

Emma nodded slowly and continued with her explanation, "Alex still works for Kujo. I worked out a deal with Kujo for me to go free. I was to work as a bounty hunter for the little fish on Kujo's radar. I went after the ones who owed Kujo a grand or two, nothing major. I had only been out of the cartel about a week before Henry found me in Boston. I haven't talked to Kujo or anyone from that life in over 3 years. And now Alex is telling me that Kujo is coming here because his daughter, Faith, has been taken and two of his enemies have her. Kujo wants me back for this."

Regina slowly nodded her head in understanding, "Ok. So you help with this, help get her daughter back, then you are done right? He doesn't show up again?"

Emma hung and shook her head, "I don't know. That's what our deal would be but. I- I. I don't know if I will be able to leave again."

Regina looked at Emma with a confused and hurt look. Emma tried to explain, "It's not that I don't love my life now, I do. But I also miss the energy and the feeling of being in that life. The power. My name alone was a threat, I went from being nobody to being legend. And the money, I had more money that I had ever had, more that I ever thought possible. It was something I did, I made it, I earned it, it was mine. The job and the title was the one thing from my past that I earned that was solely mine, it was something that made me special. I just, I don't want to be sucked back into that and get lost, I don't want to lose you or Henry, or Snow and David. I don't want to lose the me I have become. Do you know what I am trying to say cause I feel like I'm not making any sense."

Regina looked at Emma with understanding, she better than anyone knew what it was like to enjoy the power of a previous life and how hard it can be to try and be better. Regina knew that Emma would never willingly give up her, Henry, or the family she has just found, but Regina is worried that the choice may not be Emma's. If Emma is as good as she says she was there is no way that this Kujo guy is going to want Emma to leave.

Regina meets Emma's scared eyes and nods her head, "I understand. Probably more than you realize. I understand that you have to do this, but I am scared Emma. What if you go too far? What if Henry gets hurt? What if you get hurt doing this? I don't think I could survive losing either of you."

Emma feels the tear fall but quickly wipes it away. "Listen to me Gina, I am going to do my damnedest to not get pulled in. As for Henry nothing is going to happen to him. When I talk to Kujo tomorrow you and Henry are at the top of the list that they are to keep away from and protect. Next is going to be Snow, David, and the rest of the town. I know I wouldn't survive if anything happened to either of you. And I can't have the guilt of knowing someone else got hurt because of me."

Emma leaned forward and grabbed Regina's hands, "I will do everything in my power, to keep everyone safe. But I need you to promise me, right now that if I tell you to leave, you leave with Henry, you don't look back and you don't ask questions."

Regina was shocked by Emma's serious tone, "What about you? I won't leave without you." Regina couldn't hold back the tears that escaped.

Emma kissed Regina's knuckles and wiped away Regina's tears. "I am going to do everything, everything, I can to make sure I don't have to leave you. I will fight to my death to be with you and Henry, but, there is a chance that something could go wrong. I need to know that you and Henry are safe. I need to know that if something happens to me you two will be ok. Until that day comes I will be right here, fighting every battle to protect the ones I love. I love you and Henry so much Regina, so much that sometimes it hurts. I know there isn't magic here anymore but I swear every time I am near you, or touch you, or kiss you it is like magic."

Both Emma and Regina had tears flowing at this point but ignored them. Emma pulled Regina to straddle her lap and kissed her softly.

Emma let go of one of Regina's hands and cupped her cheeks.

Regina moaned into the kiss as Emma's hands worked their way down her shirt. She could feel her nipples harden and wetness in her underwear. Emma kissed down Regina's neck is nipped on the sensitive part right on her pulse point.

Emma and Regina were getting lost in their moment when Henry came downstairs and shouted, "Hey! Do we have any dessert?!"

Regina groaned and dropped her forehead onto Emma's. "I guess we need to stop."

Emma nipped at Regina's collarbone one last time and slapped Regina's arse, "I suppose so."

Regina growled and Emma chuckled. Regina reluctantly got up off Emma's lap and fixed her shirt and hair.

Emma fixed her hair, came up behind Regina wrapping her strong arms around Regina's waist.

Regina sighed and relaxed into Emma's touch.

Emma kissed Regina's temple and said, "Everything is going to be fine."

Regina nodded unsure that she really believed Emma. Emma walked to the door and called out to Henry, "Hey! Don't eat all of the apple pie! Half of that is mine!"

Regina chuckled at Emma's ability to calm her down without even trying, and at her ability to eat her weight in junk food and still keep a perfect figure.

Regina looked in the mirror one last time, before she joined her family to enjoy some apple pie, and said to herself, "Kujo needs her back. I need her always."

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for the little tease between Regina and Emma. I have never written smut and am terrified to messing it up. SOO.. PG-13 until I work up the courage. :/

I am starting college again tomorrow so updates are going to be WAY slower than now.

I really love reading reviews (all kinds, good more than bad) so please Review and tell me your thoughts! :) thanks for reading! Follow, Review, and Favorite please!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't know any language except English fluently, so I am using my limited spanish and Google Translate. If something is wrong blame Google. The translations or what it is supposed to say is in parenthesis.

* * *

The next morning Regina awoke to an empty bed which was unusual since Emma always woke up after her, especially on Saturdays.

Regina called out to Emma but got no reply. She peeked into Henry's room and saw hims splayed out on his bed dead to the world snoring. Regina quietly closed the door and made her way downstairs. When she got to the bottom she could hear Emma talking to someone in Spanish.

"No me importa lo que usted tiene que hacer. Me gustaría saber sus ubicaciones, donde viven sus familiares, y si tienen la intención de abandonar el país. Me gusta que Scott, no me tienen que sustituir. Gracias Scott." (I don't care what you have to do. I want to know their locations, where their families live, and if they are planning on leaving the country. I like you Scott, do not make me have to replace you.)

Regina listened to Emma's part of the conversation stunned not only that Emma was speaking Spanish, and quite fluently, but she threatened to 'replace' someone if they didn't get her the information she wanted.

Emma hung up and threw the phone down on the coffee table and plopped down onto the couch. Regina chose then to enter.

Before Regina even uttered a word Emma asked, "How much did you hear?"

Regina was shocked that Emma even knew she was there, much less that she was listening and understanding. Regina was silent so Emma looked in her direction, "I know you were standing behind the door, I also know that you are fluent in Spanish, and that you couldn't resist listening in. So I ask how much did you hear?"

Regina swallowed and told Emma the truth, "Only the end of the conversation. Where you asked for their locations and when you threatened Scott."

Emma nodded and closed her eyes. Regina could tell this this was taking a toll on Emma and that she hadn't slept very well in last night.

Regina sat down next to Emma, she looked at Emma and could see the stress outlining her features. Regina softly stroked Emma's cheek and said, "I am worried about what this is going to do to you. To us."

Emma leaned into Regina's touch and kissed her palm, "Me to Gina. Me to."

Emma opened her eyes and looked into Regina's brown ones. Emma was going to say something but her cell phone rang.

Emma groaned and answered, "Swan"

Regina was surprised at how Emma answered the phone, she never uses her last name, it's always 'hello' or 'sheriff'. Regina chose to think about how Emma answered the phone opposed to trying to eavesdrop on her conversation. But she did hear the last sentence before Emma hung up, "Ok. Ci sarò anche IO." (Ok.I'll be there too.)

Regina looked at Emma again puzzled at the switch in language. Regina was now intrigued, "Exactly how many different languages to you know Ms. Swan?"

Emma smirked and said, "Fluently- five, English, Spanish, Italian, French, and German. Less fluently, Swahili, Arabic, Russian, and Japanese."

Regina stared wide eyed and asked, "And why have I never heard you speak anything but English?"

Emma ducked her head and said, "Because the Emma you were supposed to believe, barely finished high school much less learned nine different languages. I never wanted you to find out about this."

Regina knew Emma did it for her own good but she couldn't help but feel a little betrayed and annoyed that Emma kept a secret like that.

Regina looked at Emma and asked, "Are there any other things I should know about you?"

Emma smiled and said, "I can touch my chin with my tongue. I can do many things with my tongue."

Regina smirked and said, "Oh. I know first hand how wonderful you can be with that tongue of yours"

Emma smiled and leaned forward and gave Regina a powerful yet tender kiss. Regina melted into the kiss and pulled Emma to lay on top of her. Emma traveled down Regina neck and bit her collarbone. Regina arched into Emma and moaned. Emma was just about to untie Regina's robe when they both heard the tell tale signs of Henry walking down the stairs.

Emma groaned and placed her forehead on Regina's and whispered, "I love him I do, but he has some of the worst timing EVER!"

Regina laughed and said, "He must get that from you."

Emma growled and nipped and Regina's neck one last time before she pulled herself away from Regina and sat on the other end of the couch. Regina sat up and fixed her rope.

Emma was think ing about what and if she should tell Henry about what is going on.

* * *

Regina was thinking the same thing when Henry knocked on the study door. Regina and Emma looked at each other and then back at the door. Regina heard Emma take a deep breath when she called out to Henry, "Come on in Henry."

Henry opened the door and looked at his mothers, "I didn't interrupt something did I?"

Emma smirked and Regina blushed, "No sweetheart you didn't"

"Nah kid. Your mom and I were just talking"

Henry sighed and sat down in the middle of his two mothers on the couch. "Well what were you two talking about?"

Emma sighed and began explaining, "Listen Henry, I need you to listen to me very carefully right now and understand that everything I am saying in the truth." Henry nodded and Emma continued.

"Yesterday someone from my past came into town and they need my help with something."

Henry nodded his head, "Ok. So?You help people so what's the big deal?"

Emma ran a hand through her hair and took a second trying to thing of the best way to explain to Henry what was going on. "You're 16 now so I am going to be 100% honest ok?" Henry nodded.

"As you know I went to jail because your father set me up with stolen goods. What I didn't know was that he stole from a jewelry store that is owned by a international cartel. When they found out that I was taking the fall and Neal was running they made sure to protect me and to make sure I was ok. My 'protectors' name was Alex, Alex Vause. She was the first person to understand me, and to not judge me. She was released right before I had you." Emma paused and took a breath.

"After you were born I still had time to serve in jail so I kept to myself and worked out. I used to think that Neal would come back for me, that he would be there waiting for me when I got released, that we would get you from social services and we would be a family. But when I was released Neal wasn't around, but Alex was. She was standing there waiting for me." Emma smiled at the memory and looked at Regina. Regina knew that there was more to Emma and Alex's relationship than Emma told her, but for now she is OK believing that Emma and Alex were only close friends.

"Alex helped me while I was on parole and she got me a job working in the same jewelry store that Neal robbed. At the time I didn't know it was owned by a cartel. It was a job and it paid enough for me to have an apartment and food, which was more than what I had in the past." Emma runs her hand through her hair again and sighs.

"About 7 months of working there a guy comes in and gives all of the workers orders to find a guy. The person who got the guy was to get a promotion. At the time all I knew was I was good at finding things and people and that I could use some extra money. So I went after him, and I found him. Lets just say things got bad and I hurt him, but I brought him back just like I was told to." Emma closes her eyes and remembers.

"A few days later I'm being told that I now work directly for the cartel, that I am to help track and capture people who owe the cartel a lot, and I am to personally protect Alex. It was the first time in my life that I felt like I belonged and so I went ahead, no questions asked. At the time the cartel head only had one daughter who was 10 and his wife was pregnant." Emma is now looking at Henry and smirking.

"Fast-forward three years and I am no longer working for the cartel directly but I am working for its bounty hunter business. That's where you come in kid. When you found me in Boston that was my first week on the job before I left. Now the cartel needs me again, and I have to help them." Emma's face went from slightly joking to stern and serious.

"If there was any other way I would do it, but there isn't and I am sorry. So until everything is sorted out, I want you straight home from school, no Granny's, no library, no castle, no walking around. Straight home. You don't answer the phones, you don't open strange emails, and you don't talk to anyone that you haven't seen in Storybrooke before. You understand?"

Henry nodded again. "I am serious Henry."

Henry nodded his head and said, "Yeah Ma, I got it."

Emma kissed Henry on his temple and held him close. Henry allowed the display of affection because he knew that there was way more to Emma's story and that it is a lot more dangerous than Emma is letting on.

Emma pulls away and says, "How about we get some breakfast at Granny's and then you and your mom can have the rest of the day?"

Regina looks at Emma and asks, "And where will you be darling?"

Emma gives Regina a look that says 'I will explain more later but for now drop it', "I have a meeting with Alex and some old.. friends"

Henry was the first to get up and run upstairs, "Last one upstairs has to sit in the back seat!"

Emma and Regina both smiled to each other and ran to the door, loving that they could still be playful and silly. Because they both knew that what was coming was no laughing matter.

* * *

Hey, hope you all liked the chapter. I am going to try and eventually write smut but I am not too sure yet. I am also going to be introducing the cartel members. I really appreciate any and all feedback. I hope everything is making sense. Please review, follow and, favorite it really makes my day! Thanks again! until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: mentions of violence, and there is cursing

* * *

Emma, Henry, and Regina sat down and enjoyed their breakfast. halfway through Emma got a text from Alex saying that Kujo would be in Storybrooke in about an hour.

Regina could tell that the message was about 'work' but decided against asking Emma what it was.

When they finished Ruby came and cleared their dishes and handed a piece of paper to Emma. Emma looked confused but before she could ask Ruby said, "I don't know. Some chick told me to give this to you."

Emma opened the note and it said 'Docks, "

Emma crumpled the paper and pulled out a lighter and held the paper over the ash tray that was located on each table. Emma light the paper on fire and watched it burn quickly, as the ashes fell into the tray.

Emma checked the time on her phone, 11:45AM. Regina and Henry were standing by the counter talking to Ruby when they saw Emma burn the paper. They were all looking at her questions written all over their faces.

Emma shook her head and kissed Regina, "I need to go. I will call you later."

Emma then kissed Henry on the forehead and said, "I'll see you later kid. Be good"

She gave Ruby a quick Bye and walked out of the door.

Regina, Henry, and Ruby are all watching Emma as she walks out the door. Emma stops on the curb and stands for a second. Ruby asks, "What is she doing? I thought she needed to go?"

Regina shrugs her shoulders but before she can answer they see a brand new all black 2015 Audi R8 pull up to the curb. A teenage boy, who doesn't look much older than Henry, gets out. He cautiously walks up to Emma and hands her a black motorcycle jacket, and a Burberry box. Emma opens the box and puts on the Burberry shield sunglasses. The teen then hands Emma the car keys and stands with his head down arms behind his back.

Emma fixes her jacket and walks around to the drivers side of the car. Before she gets in she snaps her fingers and the teen quickly moves to get into the car. Emma revs the engine and pulls off. Leaving Ruby, Henry, and Regina in the diner watching in awe and confusion.

Ruby is the first to break the silence and says, "Ok, you know I love you and Emma together but damn that was hot. If you ever break up I am apologizing in advance cause shit!"

Henry makes a gross face at Ruby and says, "Eww Rubes, that's ma you're talking about. And she is with mom. That would just be weird."

Regina still can't get over how hot Emma looked when she put on those sunglasses and that jacket. She knows she has seen Emma in much more revealing clothing but she may have to go home and change her underwear because the ones she is currently wearing a defiantly wet.

Regina clears her throat and says, "Thank you for you input Ruby but believe me, Emma and I are not going to be ending anytime soon; so back off."

Ruby holds her hands up in mock surrender and says, "Down girl. I was only messin with you."

Regina smirks knowing that Ruby is only telling the half truth. "mhhmm. I think it is time Henry and I head home. Henry, you need to finish your homework and clean your room"

Henry groans and waves bye to Ruby.

Regina and Henry are on their way back home when they see Alex exiting Granny's bed and breakfast. She is angrily yelling on the phone and waving her hands around. Alex then snaps her fingers and a boy no older than 22 runs up to her and bows his head. Alex snaps again and the boy opens the backseat car door to an all black Cadillac Escalade. Alex makes eye contact with Regina as she get into the car. Alex smirks and gets in the car. The boy closes the door and gets into the drivers seat, starts the car and pulls off.

Henry is oblivious to all of this since he is so focused on his phone. Regina thinks _Odd. Emma did the same thing. Snapping who knew it could hold so much meaning. _

Regina arrives home and heads straight to her office. She can hear Henry go upstairs and close his door. Regina tries to get her mind off of what is going on with Emma so she decides to do some paperwork until Emma returns home.

* * *

When Emma drives to the docks she can see Kujo standing on end of the dock looking out to the horizon. Emma makes her presence known by slamming the car door. The boy she is riding with is named Rick, 19 years old. Emma tells him to stay by the car and to not touch anything. Emma walks down the docks and stands next to Kujo.

Emma waits for Kujo to speak. "Emma. I do apologize for how we are meeting again. I wish it was under better circumstances."

Emma nodded her head and said, "As do I. Alex told me what she knew. How the fuck did someone get to Faith?"

Kujo turned to Emma and said, "Someone thought that if they did a favor for Bobkov that they would make a little extra. Dumb fuck."

Emma sighed and asked, "And how does Feng play in? Last I remember neither could stand each other."

Kujo nodded his head and said, "Feng is supplying weapons. When he found out Bobkov had Faith he made a deal, he supplies fire power if in the end when Bobkov takes my ring he gets Faith."

Emma looked confused, "Why would Feng want Faith?"

Kujo made a fist and said, "Because he wants me to watch her die. The same way I took out his daughter Lily"

Emma thought back and remembered.

_Lily Feng. Only daughter to Li Feng Chinese weapons dealer. Lily was Feng's only child, and his wife Anna died of heart disease. Lily was working with her father on a deal with Kujo. Feng was trying to trick Kujo into paying more for the weapons than they were actually worth. When Kujo found out he killed Lily; slit her throat and made Feng watch. Feng told Kujo he would retaliate, but when 2 years had passed and there was no mention of retaliation Kujo figured Feng was no longer a problem. Four years later Kujo's daughter Faith is taken from her friends sleepover, the only thing found was a bullet to the guns Feng was supposed to sell to Kujo._

Emma nodded and asked, "How do you want me to play this" before Kujo could answer Emma's car alarm sounded startling both Emma and Kujo; Rick was lucky since both reached for their guns. Emma rolled her eyes and clicked the button on her keys to stop the alarm. Rick looked up at Emma and gulped.

Emma turned to Kujo and mumbled, "Where do you find these shit for brains?"

Kujo couldn't help but chuckle. He looked at Emma and said, "I don't care what you need to do or how much it is going to cost. I want my daughter back. I want her back whole and alive. You make that happen any way you need to. You use anyone you need."

Emma licked her lips and asked, "How does Alex play into all of this?"

Kujo smiled and said, "Well you need your old cover right? Bounty hunter and girlfriend. One is muscle one is charm."

Emma snorted, "Hey. I can be very charming." Emma rolled her eyes at that statement _no pun intended._

Kujo smirked and said, "I know you can be, but Alex is the best."

Emma nodded and said, "Yeah, she is. Look I need you to promise not to harm my family if this un-expectantly goes south."

Kujo swallowed and said, "You have my word."

Emma placed her hand on Kujo's shoulder and said, "I will do my best. I like Faith, she isn't a little shit."

Kujo smiled and said, "Get my baby back, Swan." Emma nodded and Kujo walked away.

* * *

Emma stayed for a moment just watching the water. She felt another person come up behind her.

Emma turned and saw Alex. Emma looked back at the water.

Alex asked, "How you going to handle this?"

Emma took a deep breath and said, "Well first I need to tell my family that everything they see is the old me. That you and me aren't real, not anymore."

Alex grabbed her chest in mock hurt, "Oh Swan you wound me!"

Emma laughed and shoved Alex by the shoulder, "Shut up. You and I both know we wouldn't work. Anyway, you have Piper back at home."

Alex smiled just at the mention of her long time girlfriend, "Yeah, I got Pipes back at home. And she says 'hi' by the way. She knows 'us' isn't really an 'us' thing. Just work"

Emma sighed and said, "Tell Chapman I said 'hey'. Yeah well I can only hope that Regina takes it that well. She can get quite jealous."

Alex laughed and said, "No shit. She almost made me into road kill with just a look when we first met!" Emma laughed.

Emma looked at Alex and said, "I missed you Al."

Alex nodded and gave a small smile, "Missed you too Em"

Emma turned back around looking at Rick fixing his hair in the side mirror of the car, and asked, "Where the fuck did you guys pick up these recruits?"

Alex laughed and said, "College frat party"

Emma rolled her eyes and said, "Good God." She then looked at Alex and said, "Well that kid Rick is going to need to learn how to listen."

Emma and Alex walked back to Emma and Alex's parked cars. Alex's recruit, Liam, quickly opened her door and held his head down. Alex held up a hand and said, "Wait. I want to introduce you both to a friend of mine."

Both boys looked at Emma and Rick chuckled and mumbled, "A damn hot friend"

Alex and Emma both looked at Rick and Alex nodded her head. Alex then continued, "My friends name is Swan." Rick and Liam both gasped. "Ahh. It seems her name precedes her. Swan is what we call an enforcer. She enforces the rules within our little... family and the rules for out business partners. Emma likes things done quickly and done right."

Emma walked up to Rick and punched him in the face. Rick hit the ground and groaned. Emma snarled, "Get up. I SAID GET UP"

Rick slowly made his way back to his feet. Emma then grabbed his shirt and kneed him in the stomach. Rick doubled over but was held up by Emma's impressive upper body strength. Emma then punched him again in the face and let him drop to the ground. "When I tell you to not move and to not touch anything I mean do NOT move a fucking muscle and do not touch a god damn thing! Next time the punishment will be much more severe"

Emma looked at Liam and said "Same goes for you" Liam nodded and choose not to speak. Emma walked up to him and Liam squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the hit. Emma just smirked and patted him on the cheek, "Good boy"

Emma looked down at Rick, who was still on the ground, and said, "Walk back to the B&B. Don't speak to anyone. Do you understand?"

Rick seemed to learn from his mistake and just nodded his head. Emma smiled darkly and walked back to her car, "I'll see you Al"

Alex smirked and just as Emma was about to close her door she yelled, "Welcome back Swan"

* * *

Hope you all are still liking the story so far. please review and follow! Really makes my day!


	7. Chapter 7

Some intimate time between Regina and Emma, first time writing anything like this, please tell me how I did.

* * *

Emma drove home and parked the new car in the driveway. Emma took a deep breath before opening the front door.

Emma could hear Regina yelling at Mary-Margaret and David in the kitchen. Emma made sure to slam the front door signaling her arrival.

Emma walked into the kitchen and kissed Regina, "Hey"

Regina kissed back and said, "Hello"

Emma walked over to their liquor cabinet and took the full bottle of Jack Daniels.

MM and David were sitting in the kitchen on the breakfast stools. Regina was standing next to the island preparing dinner. Emma took a large swig straight from the bottle. Emma looked to Regina and asked, "Where's Henry?"

Regina looked over her shoulder and said, "Kyle's house. They are having a impromptu sleepover. Or as they call it 'hang sesh'"

Emma laughed and took another drink. She then looked towards MM and David, "Not that I don't love you guys, but what are you two doing here?"

MM and David looked at each other and David cleared his throat, "Well we were worried about you. Ruby said that a woman in a blacked out car approached you yesterday, and that you got into the car with her."

MM chimed in, "And Killian said that you were down by the docks today talking with some guy."

When Regina heard this she quickly turned around eyes wide in fear. "Emma. Is-Is.. he here"

Emma turned her attention away from MM and David and looked at Regina. Emma nodded and said, "Yeah. He's here"

MM and David looked at each other. MM snapped her fingers gaining Emma's attention, "Who is here? He who? What is going on Emma? We will protect you if you are in some kind of trouble."

Emma laughed and took another swig of the Jack, "I can't tell you who he is, and you don't want to know who he is. I'm not in trouble per say, but I will be if you two start meddling in things you shouldn't. You need to stay away from anyone you don't recognize or know."

MM shook her head and said, "Sweetie, I know magic hasn't been around, but you didn't forget that we were warriors and are pretty versed in the art of fighting."

Emma shook her head and said, "Mom, I know you mean well and I know that you have a past in fighting, but this is way out of your league. You two were tee ball, these people are major league."

Snow was getting frustrated with Emma, "Well if you tell us what is going on then we can train, we can improve I promise we can help."

Emma was through trying to debate with them, she slammed the bottle on the counter and jumped down. "You listen and listen carefully, you are not to get involved, you are not to ask any more questions, you are not going to try and help! What you are going to do is go on about your lives and pretend that nothing is out of the ordinary. If I hear anything about you two meddling or getting involved I will have to take action and I don't want to have to take action, but the people I am dealing with will make me. So please mind your own fucking business for once and keep your mouths shut!"

Emma stormed out of the kitchen and upstairs into her and Regina's bedroom.

MM and David were shocked, they looked towards Regina who hadn't said anything the entire time. MM looked at Regina and said, "You are just going to accept that?! She could get hurt!"

Regina looked up and said, "You don't think I know that?! I know that, but I also know that if I do anything stupid she could be hurt even more. She told me as much as she could. Now for the love of GOD please get out, go home, keep your mouths shut, and mind your own business. Emma will tell you what you need to know when the time is right!"

Regina then stormed out of the kitchen in search of Emma. When Regina reached the top step she could hear the front door slam shut. Regina sighed in relief and went to find Emma.

Regina found Emma standing in the shower with her head bowed down and her hand firmly planted against the walls.

Regina took off her clothes and joined Emma in the shower. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's toned waist and kissed her shoulder.

Emma sighed and turned in Regina's arms. Emma kissed Regina, she wrapped one arm around Regina's waist pulling her closer, and with the other she wove her fingers through Regina's black hair.

Regina moaned into the kiss and pulled away when her body was in need of oxygen.

Emma kissed Regina again and took a stepped closer forcing Regina to take a step back. Regina gasped as her back connected with the cold tile of the shower. Emma took the opportunity to push her tongue into Regina's mouth. While their tongues battled, Emma slid her hand from Regina's hair and down her back. Emma's hand connected with Regina's ass and gave it a firm squeeze. Regina moaned and Emma smiled into their kiss.

Emma then brought her fingers to Regina's lower lips, she parted them and ran her middle finger through the wetness.

Emma moaned at how wet Regina was, "mmm.. baby so wet for me."

Regina gasped and rocked her hips into Emma's fingers, "Always, just for you"

Emma then plunged her fingers into Regina's wet channel and started pumping steadily. Regina's breathing became labored and her hips had a mind of their own. Regina moaned into Emma's ear, "Yes, right there, there, oh God.." Regina snaked her own hand in between their bodies and entered Emma. Emma moaned but kept her pace. Regina mirrored Emma's thrusts. Regina came with loud groan that bounced off of the shower walls, and Emma followed soon after with a groan that matched Regina's. Emma recovered first, she kissed and nipped at Regina's neck and collar bone as Regina came down from her high.

Emma then intertwined their fingers and dropped kissed down Regina's chest. When Emma was eye level with Regina's breast she couldn't help but take one of those firm nipples into her mouth. Regina still sensitive from her previous orgasm shrieked and rolled her hips. Emma smirked against the breast and sucked on the nipple a little harder. Emma went back and forth between breasts until Regina was writhing with need.

Emma gave Regina's breast one last lick and dropped to her knees. Emma looked up at Regina with bright green and kissed the inside of Regina's thigh. Emma grabbed Regina's leg and threw it over her shoulder. Emma inhaled Regina's scent and licked her lips. Regina grabbed Emma's hair telling Emma exactly where she was needed. Emma smirked and dove in. Regina screamed in pleasure. Emma was eating her like she was her last meal. Emma grabbed a hold of Regina clit and held it between her lips, she then rolled it around with her tongue. Regina was so close, it was almost painful.

Regina tightened her hold on Emma's hair and began thrusting her hips into Emma's eager mouth. Emma grabbed hold of Regina's hips to help keep her steady. Emma gave Regina's clit one final lick and Regina came in her mouth. Emma held Regina up with the strong arms and helped work Regina down.

Emma stood up and kissed Regina. Regina could taste herself on Emma's lips. Emma then grabbed the loofah and squeezed some of Regina's body was onto it. Emma slowly and carefully washed Regina. Regina returned the favor and washed Emma.

When they finished in the bathroom it was almost 5:00PM. Emma and Regina dressed in comfortable sweats and t-shirts.

Emma helped Regina with the rest of dinner. They sat at the table and talked about nothing, the weather, Ruby's newest clothing choice, Pongo's last escape.

Once dinner was finished Emma grabbed her forgotten bottle of Jack and joined Regina in her office.

Regina was sitting on the couch in front of the fire sipping a glass of wine. Emma came in and just looked at Regina. "You are so beautiful"

Regina blushed at Emma's sincere compliment, "Thank you. You aren't so bad yourself"

Emma placed the bottle on the floor next to the couch and sat in between Regina's legs with her back to Regina's chest.

Regina placed a kiss on Emma's shoulder and asked, "You going to tell me what is on your mind or are you going to make me guess?"

Emma smiled, she loved and hated that Regina always knew when something was plaguing her. Emma turned and kissed Regina. "I have to become Swan again."

Regina nodded but her confusion must have been all over her face because Emma decided to explain, "I need to not be in a public relationship. Alex and I are supposed to be an item. Before you and before Alex's fiancé Piper we were a team. The people we need help from always enjoy Alex and I. Kujo needs us to be 'us' again. I hate that I need to pretend to love Alex the way I love you."

Regina swallowed and nodded, "Do you love Alex?" She dreaded the answer but needed to know the truth.

Emma took a breath and said, "Yes. I will always love Alex, but its not the same. Alex was there when no one else was. She helped to save me from myself. She gave me a chance and before her no one else had ever done that."

Regina nodded in understanding, "I get that. So does this mean we can't be seen in public together? Because the entire town knows we are an item."

Emma sighed and dropped her head back onto Regina's shoulder, "We can still be seen but we are going to need to be seen with Alex. Like we are having some kind of threesome. I can't not kiss you when I see you, but I also can't run the risk of someone finding out that Alex and I are no longer fucking."

Regina cringed and Emma's cursing, "Must you be so crude?"

Emma smiled and said, "Well that basically all we used to do."

Regina rolled her eyes and said, "I am in love with a woman who has the sexual past of a hormonal teenage boy."

Emma laughed and cringed, "Hey, you know you are talking about or son?"

Regina's smile faded and said, "No, Henry isn't old enough yet." Emma arched and eyebrow. Regina flicked Emma on the ear. "Ouch!"

Regina smirked and said, "That was for trying to make my baby boy sound like some kind of horn dog. He will forever be my baby boy and won't be old enough for sex until he is married"

Emma laughed and said, "Ok mama bear."

Regina tightened her hold on Emma. Regina softly asked, "This is going to get a lot more complicated isn't it?"

Emma sighed and nodded, "Unfortunately yes."

Regina then looked at Emma and asked, "What I want to know is what is with the new car?"

Emma smiled and said, "It's a gift. Kujo likes to keep me happy. I used to get the newest models when I was working for him. He knows I have a soft spot for sports cars."

Regina shook her head and said, "I think you look sexy when you wear that jacket and those sun glasses."

Emma chuckled and asked, "Oh so you like it when I wear a $300 jacket but you hate my other jackets?"

Regina nodded, "yes this one is good quality, your other jackets on the other hand make me want to incinerate them"

Emma smiled and said, "So you think I look good huh?"

Regina nodded, "I like imagining you in control?"

Emma smirks and whispers, "Then you should see me when I ride my Harley. 2014 street 750"

Regina moaned and said, "Why haven't you ridden it?"

Emma said, "Cause I just bought it a few months ago. It was too cold to ride. Its in storage. How about when this is all over and it gets warmer you and I take a ride? Anywhere you want to go"

Regina smiled, "Yeah"

Emma kissed Regina on the cheek and looked towards the fire.

Regina leaned back against the arm of the couch. Emma and Regina stayed downstairs just enjoying each others company until the fire went out.

They then made their way upstairs and went to sleep.

Tomorrow is when the fun really starts.

* * *

A/N: hope you liked this chapter. this is the first time I have written anything close to smut. Please let me know how i did. Glad people are liking this story. please review and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

Regina woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock. She turned it off and rolled over expecting to fell the warm body of her girlfriend. But to her surprise Emma wasn't there, and if the chill from the sheets was any indication she had been gone a while.

Regina looked around the room, Emma defiantly wasn't in their room. Regina got up and threw on her robe. She looked in every room upstairs and on the main level, Emma was no where to be found. Just when she was about to call Emma she head muffled voices coming from the basement. They rarely use the basement, when Regina first lost her magic she wanted to still be able to defend herself so she converted the unused space into a state of the art home gym. Equipped with everything from cardio machines to sparing area.

Regina slowly made her way down the stairs and Emma's voice became clearer, but the sound of bodies hitting the sparing mat was also heard.

"I don't give a fuck about what you think! I gave you a job, you are to do that job and do it well, or I will have get involved. If I have to get involved it will mean that you are terminated. And I do mean that in the worst possible way. So. You are going to do said job and you are going to report to me and me only with what you found. You are going to give me everything that I ask for and you are going to do it without sprinkling in your unwanted opinions. Do you understand? Yes? Good."

Regina came around the corner and was surprised to see Emma talking on the phone using bluetooth while sparing with two young men. One of them was able to hit Emma in the ribs when she disconnected the call. The punch looked hard but if it was Emma didn't show any outward signs of pain.

Emma kept her focus on he two opponents, but greeted Regina. "Hey babe."

Regina leaned against the wall and greeted Emma, "Hello darling. Might I ask why there are two strange men in my basement?"

Emma smiled and said, "This is Liam and Tyler. They are recruits, Liam here quick but lacks technique and Tyler has the moves but gets cocky."

As Emma was explaining she hit Liam with a quick right hook causing him to drop and then grabbed the punch Tyler's attempted to throw and flipped him onto his back.

Liam and Tyler both groaned from the floor. Emma smirked and wiped the sweat from her forehead with the bottom of her tank exposing her rock hard abs. Regina licked her lips and dropped her eyes.

Emma chuckled and said, "See something you like?"

Stupidly Tyler nodded and said, "I see two somethings I like" Liam closed his eyes and groaned knowing Tyler's punishment for the comment wasn't going to be pretty.

Regina lifted and eyebrow and rolled her eyes. Emma on the other hand was not amused.

Emma walked over to Tyler and grabbed him by the shirt lifting him like he was a rag doll. "What did you just say?"

Tyler gulped and said, "I-I-I ssssaid that I like you both. Very pretty."

Emma looked at Tyler and said, "I think she is very pretty too. But you know the difference between you and me?" Tyler shook his head, "I can say it out loud. You on the other hand you don't think it, you don't say it, and you certainly don't say it out loud to me."

Tyler nodded and thought that was the end; Emma had other plans.

Emma grabbed his hair and smashed his face into her knee successfully breaking his nose. Tyler cried out and his hands flew to his bloody face.

Emma let Tyler drop to the ground and she turned to Liam. "Get him to the doc. And clean this mess up, I don't want stains on my shit."

Liam quickly agreed and said, "Sure thing Swan."

Emma smirked and said, "I like you Liam, you listen and learn. You are replacing your boy Rick. You are my new right hand got it. Don't fuck it up."

Emma grabbed her towel off the floor and her water bottle. She walked over to Regina and gave her a kiss. "I am going to take a quick shower and then head to work. Can you pick up Henry today?"

Regina was so shocked by everything that she just saw that she could only nod. Regina wasn't one to shy away from violence, she was the Evil Queen, but she had never seen Emma hurt another person so easily and with so little emotion.

Emma knew Regina needed to process, so she left her downstairs to go and get ready for her meeting with Kujo and Alex.

Regina finally processed everything and realized that Emma was gone. She gave the boy Liam a quick nod and left.

* * *

Regina heard the shower going so she decided to wake Henry up and get ready for work. Emma was out of the shower a few minutes later.

Regina was sitting on the bed in her mayor pants suit with her legs crossed. Emma looked at Regina and said, "What? What did I do?"

Emma walked into the closet and got dressed. She came back out wearing her signature skinny jean and white tank, with her brown leather belt looped but undone. Emma sat on the bed next to Regina and put her boots on.

Regina kissed Emma on the shoulder and said, "I know you said you were going to have to become another person, I just never thought that person would be so... vicious."

Emma sighed and said, "I know. I hate that you saw that side of me but, it is important that these guys respect me. They are the ones who help make sure I come home to you and Henry. I can't have them weak, I can't let anything slide."

Regina nodded in understanding and said, "I get that but ground rules. No discipline in front of Henry and if you make a mess it better be spotless when you finish. I will not allow some random males blood and sweat lingering in my basement."

Emma smiled and said, "Of course your majesty."

Regina rolled her eyes and gave Emma a quick kiss on the lips. "I have to get going. I need to get to the office."

Emma kissed back and said, "Alright. You want to do lunch at Granny's?"

Regina nodded and said, "Of course, don't forget our toy." Emma lifted an eyebrow. Regina growled, "Alex."

Emma chuckled and said, "Of course not. And she really isn't that bad. I think you will like her."

Regina scoffed and responded, "She has not only seen you naked, she has slept with you. There is nothing she can do that will stop the urge to gouge her eyes out. See you for lunch." With that Regina left the room.

Emma chuckled and said, "That is messed up babe."

* * *

Emma got to the station and David was already there.

David cautiously greeted Emma,"Hey Em."

Emma got herself a cup of coffee and sat on David's desk, "Hey"

David smiled and asked, "Can we just forget about last night?"

Emma was shocked that he and MM were going to let this all go to easily, but she could do without the added stress. So Emma nodded and took a sip of her coffee.

Emma was laughing while David told her about the call he got at 4:30AM this morning. Called came in saying there was something in her home, turns out it was just the raccoon that she let into the house thinking it was her old cat Tibby.

There was knocking on the door frame and Emma turned her head to see who it was.

Emma immediately stopped laughing and stood up. Standing there was Alex and Kujo.

David looked back and forth between Emma and the two strangers standing there, "Hey can I help you with something?"

Alex nodded her head towards Emma and Emma opened the door to her office. Kujo looked at David and replied, "No, thank you."

Alex and Kujo entered Emma's office. Before David could ask Emma shook her head and loudly asked David to do an early morning patrol. David reluctantly nodded but left.

Emma entered the office and sat in her chair, "Alright what do we have?"

Alex placed an iPad on the desk, it showed a map of the US.

"We got Eddie to trace Faith's cell phone, up until it went off line. Idiots left the device on while they took her, good for us. So as we know Faith was taken in Florida. The signal went out but came back online in Virginia. We can't tell exactly where though."

Emma leaned back in her chair, "Why would they stay in the states? What is here?"

Kujo chimed in, "Bobkov has a home here. Surprisingly loves hunting. My guess they are keeping her in one of his homes"

Emma nodded and asked, "Why is this so easy?"

Kujo shook his head, "I don't care. I want you and Alex out there this weekend."

Emma sighed and said, "Alright. I need to go I promised Regina lunch"

Kujo got up and walked back to his car. He didn't notice David sitting in the cruiser taking pictures as he got into the car.

Alex hung back and decided to talk with Emma, "You really think this is too easy?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Something just isn't adding up."

Alex said, "Well we will go down to VA check it out and go from there."

Emma nodded and said, "Come with me and Regina to Granny's. We need to keep up appearances."

Alex nodded and headed towards the door. Emma closed her office door only to be met with Alex standing right there. "Jesus Al. What the hell are you doing?"

Alex smirked and said, "keeping up appearances" she quickly kissed Emma and tangled her fingers through Emma's hair. Emma didn't understand what was going on but fell into the kiss.

Alex knew that David was standing right there. She also knew he would have a hard time not telling his wife about Emma's little indiscretion.

Emma and Alex broke the kiss and left the station. Emma never noticed David but Alex did and threw him a sassy wink on her way out.

David watched as they got into Emma's new car and drove off towards Granny's

David took out his phone and sent the images of Kujo and of Alex to Snow, with the message 'Something is defiantly up. I think we need to talk to someone who knows the old Emma'

Snow quickly replied, 'I know just the right person'

If only David and Snow would mind their own business.


End file.
